


【Batfamily】韦恩安全公司

by kongchong



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 韦恩安全公司





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一个脑洞。美剧《Powerless》来的。
> 
> 名字其实和文章没什么关系，开始的脑洞和后来的脑洞差距也很大。
> 
> OOC得飞起，不知道吐了堆什么。不好都是我的。
> 
> 困得不行挣扎着吐，最后是因为实在太困了仿佛再写下去我就会撒手人寰，就这样。
> 
> 总得来说是batfamily，kontim 的成分比较多所以打了tag，占tag抱歉。

16/12/22

一个脑洞。美剧《Powerless》来的。

名字其实和文章没什么关系，开始的脑洞和后来的脑洞差距也很大。

kontim，桶哥肉伊

 

01

安全公司刚成立提米就立刻被布鲁斯调了过去，距今为止差不多有半年了。

提米今天和往常一样，每晚夜巡后只有少得可怜的睡眠时间，然后他会被康纳残忍的从床上拖起来。

哦，值得一说的是，康纳和提米并没有住在一起，为了保证提米能改改他正常的作息，康纳每天都会准时准点的飞过来叫他起床，给他做饭，给他扔垃圾，然后再飞到他随便爱去的什么地方。

提米洗漱后会一边吃早饭一边用化妆品把自己脸上的淤青都遮掉，等康纳穿着那件超人围裙洗盘子时，他就会从一个无所事事的死宅变成社会上的精英。

“我不想去公司。”

提米出门前这么跟康纳说，西装笔挺地套在他身上，使他看起来特别棒，即使他把整张脸皱在一起，姑娘们还是喜欢的。

康纳甩了甩手上的泡沫，凑过来给了他一个吻，“这不行，伙计，你想想哥谭有多少市民等着你解救他们。”

“我想自救，你知道布鲁斯跟我说过很多次不要损毁建筑了——”提米捏了捏康纳的肩膀，“今天布鲁斯会来看财务情况——我怎么可能损毁建筑，这都怪你，康纳。”

“好好，怪我怪我。”康纳点着头把提米送出门，“下次我会把它重新盖好——我中午再来找你。”

提米点点头，在门口站了会儿，又拽住康纳领子回吻他一口，“布鲁斯今天来，所以你小心点不要被他发现。”

“好的。”康纳点点头，“绝对不会的。”

 

02

杰森今天也计划去炸那个新成立的安全公司。早起一睁眼他就有这个想法了，或者说从公司成立的时候一直都有。

他给自己擦头罩的时候他那个红头发的室友还在睡觉，他给花花草草浇水，看了几页书，打开冰箱把一半的法棍取出来，然后做了早饭后，罗伊才闻着香味从床上爬起来。

“我觉得我可以炸一个公司。”杰森啃着法棍跟罗伊说。

罗伊抬抬眼皮，“昨天不是有个公司炸了吗？”

“那不是公司，那是商场。”杰森纠正他，“重点不是这个，重点是我们要炸公司。”

“什么公司？”罗伊问，他揉着自己睡得乱蓬蓬的红毛张嘴打哈欠。

“韦恩安全公司。”杰森说。

罗伊的哈欠停住了，他顿了好长时间才看着杰森说，“你知道我在那里买保险了，对不对？”

杰森把眼睛瞪得，像看怪物似的：“罗伊——你居然去买保险？”

“怎么了？”罗伊一本正经，“你知不知道我上次不小心摔了一跤把自己弄骨折，我说我是被红头罩弄伤的，然后还得了不少赔偿——喏，你手里那本精装版《孙子兵法》就是我用那些钱买的。”

杰森厌恶地丢开了《孙子兵法》。片刻后又摸了回来，咳了咳说：“我还是要去炸。”

 

03

达米安前脚被阿福送到学校，后脚就踩着墙翻了出去，他短暂的在墙头呆了一会儿，享受了一下跟墙头猫咪的偶遇。

那是一只浑身雪白的猫咪，湛蓝的眼睛眨啊眨的，歪着头冲他喵了一声。

达米安是不屑于跟人交流的，但是动物就完全不同。他伸手摸了摸它，那只猫就乖巧地伸着下巴发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

被戳中的达米安没有犹豫，一不做二不休，抱着猫翻下了墙。

 

04

迪克在哥谭警局呆了挺长时间了，如果没有什么突发事件，每天都会雷打不动的跑去警局对面的快餐店里买一杯热饮和一个汉堡，然后拿着这些返回警局。

今天也一样，但出店门后遇到点状况。

他耳朵听着由远及近的摩托车的发动机声由远及近，尤其时那个戴着红头罩的家伙越来越眼熟，然后他还隐约听到还有人喊什么“不要炸都是钱”。

机车轰鸣而过，同时他手里的热饮被机车上什么东西擦过打翻在地。

迪克很灵活，他避免了自己被热饮浇灌新洗的制服，紧接着攥紧汉堡窜进警车，鸣着警笛去追超速行驶的杰森。

 

05

被小年轻用摩托车撞阿福还是第一次，阿福不紧不慢地下车，看着耸着肩膀的红头罩，抬了抬下巴，用他的英伦腔优雅地地叫了声：“红头罩——少爷。”

 

06

罗伊在旁边笑得直不起腰来，拍着杰森的肩膀说，“没关系，你背锅，我买了保险。”

去他妈的保险。杰森在头罩里面目狰狞。

 

07

堵车。哥谭天天堵车。

逃学——提米撑着脸，隔着车窗看到了这时候本该在学校上课的达米安正抱着一只猫，趁没人注意的时候还偷偷用鼻子去蹭猫的鼻子。

哇哦——这真是——

提米悄悄吹了个口哨。他本来是不想让自己的生活里出现太多的达米安，但这实在很有趣，然后摸出手机给康纳发了短信：

「你绝对不知道我看到了什么，达米安抱着一只白猫，还用鼻子蹭它——我敢打赌，这小崽子绝对想养它。但是不可能，阿福不许他养。」

康纳很快回复了他：

「你怎么知道？你别忘了他有人蝠，有蝙蝠牛，有蝙蝠狗，还有蝙蝠猫，如果他愿意他还拥有一洞蝙蝠。哦，顺便，我有小氪：）」

提米很生气，给康纳发过去一个揍人的表情：

「首先那不是人蝠，那是歌利亚。」提米纠正他，「洞里的蝙蝠是大家的，阿福不可能让他养，布鲁斯也不会，因为那只猫是白色的——我以前想养一只白猫，结果阿福要把我赶出去。最后，你人都是我的，所以你的小氪理所当然是我的小氪。」

康纳这次没有立刻回复他，提米百无聊赖握着手机把玩，再一抬头发现达米安正趴在窗户外面看着他，那眼神表明了不给他开门，不让他进车他就立刻宰了他。

「这是我的车，我的司机，我不想让一个想杀我的小恶魔上我的车。」

提米在开门前痛苦地给康纳发了短信。

 

08

克拉克今天出差哥谭去采访布鲁斯，谈谈他对新开的韦恩安全公司的看法。不需要赶飞机的克拉克睡了个好觉。醒来后一边洗漱一边飞出去接了几架飞机。飞机是世上最危险的交通工具深入他心之后，克拉克自己飞去了哥谭。

新的安全公司是布鲁斯为了保证市民安全建立的，在战损单哗哗流过后，布鲁斯终于在一天夜巡的时候跟他说了：“我们需要谈谈。”

然后克拉克从自己的孤独堡垒里搬出来几个用不着的机器赔偿给布鲁斯。

建筑真是太脆弱了。克拉克当时一边想一边跟布鲁斯说他可以捏钻石。

“那你得捏精致一点。”

布鲁斯认真考虑后这么回答他。

 

09

事实上达米安很不喜欢跟提米呆在一个狭小的空间里。他抱着猫靠在最右边，提米缩在最左边，玩着自己的手机，叮咚叮咚的短信音不断传过来——那是提米在和他的外星人男朋友发短信。

呕。达米安从心底里感到厌恶。氪星人，除了氪星动物，都非常危险。

达米安皱着眉，手指头搓揉着怀里猫的耳朵，白猫因此舒服得发出呼噜声。

提米往他这边瞟了一眼，接着又瞟了一眼。

哼。达米安抚摸着猫，以居高临下的眼神看着提米。

“啧。”提米在他的注视下别过头。

 

10

迪克临时指挥了一下交通，勉强把堵死的车辆疏通过来。然后杰森就趁这个时机骑上机车带着还在哈哈大笑的罗伊一溜烟地跑了。

 

11

临近中午的时候康纳跟往常一样，飞过来找提米外出吃饭。

他熟悉提米所在哪一层哪一室，他只要在窗户外面敲一敲，提米就会注意到。

今天也不例外，他敲了敲玻璃，等着那张老板椅上的人转过来。他事先准备灿烂的笑容——然后他看到了布鲁斯·韦恩。

布鲁斯·蝙蝠侠·韦恩。

康纳选择自由落体。

 

12

“我要养。”

达米安举着白猫在办公室宣告，这里聚集着面无表情的布鲁斯，面无表情的阿福，啃汉堡的迪克，和低着头准备给康纳发短信的提米。

「绝对不成。」

达米安可没有经过他们同意，抱着猫宣告后就离开了办公室。后来提米确实在韦恩庄园看到了深色动物中一只雪白的猫咪。

 

13

“我要养它——”提米手指比划着跟康纳说，“当时我强硬点那只猫是不是会留下？”

“也许？”康纳耸耸肩，“你现在还想养吗？”

“想。”提米回答，然后他大概描述了一下，“想养只猫，长毛，长毛手感特别好，我比较喜欢浅色的猫——”提米说着说着就睡着了，康纳替他掩好被子，临走前吻了他一下。

 

14

后来提米的安全屋里有了猫砂盆，猫粮，猫草，一只白色的短毛猫，和一只白黄花色的长毛猫。


End file.
